


【Root水仙】Gift（上）

by orphan_account



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root x Turing水仙<br/>ABO预警，R18预警</p><p>麻烦戳回老福特给我小红心哦，不然福利就没有啦！！！一定要戳回去嗷呜</p><p>——立世无痕</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Root水仙】Gift（上）

 

 

——————————

Turing用脚趾磨蹭着掉落在地上的那块毛巾，思考着这块毛巾的主人多久没有回来了。为什么没有一本书籍里提到过不要和拯救世界的大英雄谈恋爱呢，Turing有些自嘲的笑了起来，将地上的毛巾捡起挂好转身打开洗手池的柜子。第一格放的是她的东西，第二第三格都是Root的，实际上Root回来住的时间并不多，但她喜欢让Root留下很多东西（也许至少有一半Root几乎不用）来显示这实际是她们两人的家。好吧，她真的很想Root，虽然她的大英雄确实每个月留不下几天，但往往这个时候她都回来了（有时还带着触目惊心的伤）。今天她见了一个新的病人，一个殉职警察的遗孀，有着PTSD，可能还有些焦躁症——Turing知道自己不该被影响的，但当她的病人开始絮絮叨叨的强调他丈夫身上的伤与工作的威胁性，一遍遍的重复他的死亡与自己的焦虑，Turing也禁不住的神经有些绷紧。Root的工作也许比那个警察还要危险上万倍（尽管她至今都没确切弄清过那是什么，但她很肯定这一点），而她快有两个月没有回家了。

 

Turing很快的送走了她的病人，然后破天荒的那么早收东西回家，当她打开家门时依然是一片宁静，连敲键盘声都没有，一如平时的每一天（失望也和平时的每一天一样），接着她就站在了浴室里，揉了揉太阳穴开始卸妆，直到不同与往常的热意涌动着的犯了上来。现在明明是冬天，Turing的那身小西装甚至显得有些单薄，而她的体感温度却猛然飙升到了不可思议的地步，焦躁不安的感觉从身体里涌了出来。Turing的眉头皱了起来，她拿起毛巾（Root的那块）浸透了凉水捂在脸上（似乎毛巾上还残留着些Root的味道呢），而这没法阻止她越来越清晰的感受到了腿间温热湿润的感觉。她努力的深呼吸，闷热的空气让她将衬衣领口解开了几颗，像突然想起了什么一般，Turing快步走出浴室抓起丢在沙发上的手提包，翻找出手机看了一眼日期，再深深的吸气哭笑不得地用一只手遮住眼睛。发情期，她居然连这个的时间都忘记了，现在打抑制剂不知道还有没有用。

 

Turing一直处理这个处理的很好，她常年用着抑制剂来解决发情期，平时用香水掩饰自己身上O的味道，任谁都会觉得她是个冷静的工作狂B，包括Root，她没有告诉过她这个。这事Turing有些犹豫，她一直想找个好时机去告诉Root，她知道Root不会怎么样，但Root是个张扬的A，而她太生疏了，对于那些事…那些她在发情期里脑子里不断徘徊着却从不敢尝试的事情，她不确定如果告诉了Root后她的第一个发情期要如何解决。Turing脱掉了西装外套，解开一边的袖子，从包里翻出装着抑制剂的针剂自己从胳膊上注射进去，她静静的坐在沙发上祈祷着抑制剂还能有所作用。热血在胸口和腿间游动的速度越来越快，Turing的意识终于被忍不住牵引着往那些床上的事想

“Root……”

她念叨着抓着沙发上的抱枕不自觉地磨蹭着，声音都隐隐带上了哭腔。那个女人现在又会在哪呢，已经连着半个月没有一点消息了（至少半个月之前她还能收到Root的调情短信，虽然总是那样的不合时宜）。她清楚的发现自己的喘息越发粗重起来，感受到了自己信息素的味道和浓度渐渐升高（抑制剂在发情后几乎无效，她一点都不喜欢用这个方法来学会这一点）。唯一让人高兴的，她的意识还在，身体也还没有到达完全发情的程度，所以她强迫自己站起来去拿水沾湿纸巾封住门窗，因为她无法确保这附近没有无伴侣的A在居住，就在她进到卫生间里扯出一卷纸正在打开水龙头时，一个声音如炸雷般的在她耳边响起

“Turing…？”

Turing身子颤了颤，她感觉到了强大的A的信息素味，她熟悉这个味道，是Root。她有些难以置信的转过身，Root显得还没有完全清醒，头发乱七八糟，她紧紧的盯着Turing，一些迷糊一些惊讶似乎还有些困惑。Turing张了张嘴没说出话来，她的脑子几乎是停滞的，就只剩下了两句话。Root回来了。Root撞上她发情了。

“I’m sorry…”

“That’sa gift for me?”

两人的话同时出口，Root的眼睛里已经摆脱了之前半梦半醒的迷茫，狡猾的如同一只狐狸，她往前一步讲Turing困在了自己与洗手台之间，对着这张与自己毫无二致却又神情完全不同的脸笑了起来舔了舔唇。Root能够清晰的感受到她的小心理医生的焦虑，也许她应该给她块巧克力，但现在明显有更要紧的事情要做。

 

Root身子前倾，Turing屏住了呼吸，听到Root在她耳边的轻笑，熟悉的味道，浓郁的信息素，几乎让她发情期的身子不由自主的战栗起来。Root一手截断了水流，哗哗声在狭小的空间里停止，似乎无形放大了她们的呼吸。Turing整个人都烫了，她懊恼着竟然没发现Root已经回来了并且在睡觉，她的余光对上Root的眼睛，里头的血丝让她从开始侵蚀她的欲望中拽出一丝清明，她正想说话就感觉Root抚上了她的后脑。Root对Turing的走神很不满，她轻轻的按住Turing高盘的发髻，将她刻意偏开的脑袋转过来，亲昵的用同样高挺的鼻尖磨蹭着图灵的脸侧

“Did you miss me？”

Root的视线灼灼的盯着Turing的眼睛，那双蜜色的眼睛不如平时的清明却依然满盈的温柔，Turing小声的咽了咽口水似乎感觉耳朵更烫了，她内心有着呼之欲出的答案——当然，当然，当然！但是话到嘴边却又换了个说法

“You leave for two months.”

这话一出口，Root几乎是马上就笑了出声，Turing大约自己都没注意到话语里那淡淡的埋怨。实际上她无暇去顾忌Root对她的戏弄，她的身子热的要蒸发了，尤其是Root贴着她——她们的小腹紧紧地贴合在一起，双腿交缠着，Root的一只手支在她的身侧微微收紧，一只手在她的后脑施力。Turing的脑袋一片混沌，近在咫尺的红唇似乎是现在唯一的解药，她微微启唇快速的呼吸着（满满都是Root的味道，这让她身子都要软了下去）。

 

Turing不断舔着干燥的唇瓣，说不出口的渴望一直在舌尖徘徊着，她强迫自己抬眼对上Root的眸子，但里头沉淀的欲望让她下一秒就羞涩的挪开了视线。Root似乎很享受这个过程，Turing有些愤懑，她确信身上的人与她一样的内心焦虑-——Root下身的肿胀正卡在她的腿间，不时蹭着她的西装裤。炙热的触感哪怕搁着裤子也足以让她清楚自己对Root的影响力，这让Turing在被逗弄的过程中找回了一点点自信，但随之又被自己下身过于明显的湿意搞得不知所措起来。

“所以我把我的头发盘起对着镜子看了两个月。“

Root甜腻而结尾故作轻快上扬的语调让Turing笑了出来，她放松了一些（也有可能是发情期过多的肾上腺素帮的忙），手指擦过Root的鬓角，伸手插进Root蓬松的头发里揉了揉，然后学着Root惯有的模样皱皱鼻子

“骗子，我们不一样。”

Root也被Turing逗的笑了起来，她无赖地更加贴紧她，将身子的重量压了下去，犬齿不轻不重的扣上眼前人干燥的唇，重重用自己的碾压着，舌尖肆无忌惮地探出，抵进她柔软的唇瓣，撬开牙关蛮横地闯入。

 

热情直白的吻突如其来，Turing从鼻腔里滑出一声的呻吟，她甚至可以感觉到一股液体要从身子里涌出。她发现了自己在可耻的动着腰，欲望的本能驱使着她沉下身子去磨蹭着Root找寻快感。她还发现Root被欲望熏的泛红的眼角——她在忍耐，绷紧的大腿与腿间的火热都在昭示着她在拼命的忍耐。

Root的舌头搜刮过Turing的下齿，然后压住她的舌头，完全不给任何余地的划过上颚最后勾住了舌尖翻舞。

她难以想象这个与自己相貌无二的女人为什么会有这样甜美柔软的唇，她仿佛在吃一块世界上最美味的棉花糖，这让她对Turing的渴望再度飙升。她亲吻的越来越粗暴起来，但她不想吓坏Turing，她很清楚知道这个可爱的女人还是第一次，她记得曾经与她谈到这个话题时她抗拒的反应，而现在…

“I’m sorry…”

Turing抬手抵在了Root肩上，慌乱着停下了这个吻。她快速的喘息着，动了动插在Root发丝里的手。她的脸上的红晕如此明显，不知道是害羞，抑或是被欲望烧灼的缘故。Root眨了眨眼，她以为她早已表态自己不介意Turing的隐瞒，接着Turing很快的躲开她的视线，用额头抵着她的肩，似乎想把自己藏进Root的阴影里。

“I…I should deal this.”

 

Turing磕磕巴巴地说着，她轻推着Root，紧咬着下唇。Root没有反抗，她安抚地用手掌在Turing的后颈上摩挲，沿着脊柱一点点的探索下去。电流一般的酥麻感在Root手下升起，她忍不住低吟，抓着Root肩膀的手紧了紧。

她做了个深呼吸，好像这能带给她些勇气，Root信息素的味道越发浓郁起来，让她的腿有些使不上力。

她还是选择躲开了Root探究的视线。

Root看着Turing，眉头微微蹙起，呼吸粗重地依然将自己卡在Turing的腿间轻轻磨蹭着，却没有阻止Turing将距离拉开的举动。这显得很温柔，但她的信息素却依然不留情面地侵蚀着Turing的所有感官，这让Turing的身体给出了前所未有的兴奋反应，哪怕她并不愿意承认（事实上Root本人也是，Turing的味道简直太棒了，她认为她到现在还没有做出什么暴力行为连TM都应该好好夸奖她）。

Turing推着Root后退，她顺从地这么做了，直到后背抵在了浴室的门上。Root的嘴角弯出一个弧度，正要开口说些什么，却马上被按住了唇。

Root望着她，歪头亲吻过Turing的手心，然后是手指，仿佛在亲吻一件最珍贵的艺术品（不，Turing有着超越一切艺术品的美，她根本没法去描述）。她一句话都没说，只是静静的看着Turing，柔和而又坚定在眸子里沉淀下来，这让Turing像是吃进了一块巧克力。

Turing慢慢的蹲下身子，她仍然显得紧张极了，却丝毫没有退缩的意思。直到她的鼻尖擦过Root的睡裙时Root才后知后觉的意识到一向害羞的人想要为自己做些什么。她有些惊讶，确切来说，今天Turing带给她的惊喜早已不是一点，但这个无疑是其中之最。

 

“Let me…help you.”

Turing不敢再看Root哪怕一眼，强迫自己把精力集中在Root小腹，然后再往下，灼热的气息逼的她微微别开脸。这绝对不是她擅长的，甚至是她一直想规避的，但她不想看Root忍的这样难受，她可以为她尝试这个…这不是第一次她想为她做些什么，但确实是第一次付诸实践。

这可能没有她想的那么难，Turing轻轻吸气（谢天谢地她与Root搅合在一起的信息素浓的让她意识都快被搅和成一团浆糊），她撩起Root的睡裙一点点的向下亲吻着她的小腹，学着Root吻她时吮吸，Root胸口快速的起伏让她捏的汗湿的手微微放松了一些，直到那个仅仅是信息素都能让她眩晕的地方。

 

Turing十分感激Root没有在这个时候出言开她的玩笑，否则她一定会当场找个地缝钻进去。相反的，Root的反应给了Turing很大的激励——在Turing的唇触碰上她高昂的顶端时，她难耐的的在喉咙里咕噜一声，就像只慵懒的猫。

Turing一点都没有要抬头的意思，她任由Root揉乱她高盘的发髻，几缕发丝落在她眼前，扫的鼻子痒痒的。然后她试着用舌尖缓缓照顾着Root，小心翼翼地将她纳入自己口腔。Root又发出了一声闷哼，她按着Turing头的手劲大了一些。

性与快感无疑是人最基本的本能之一，信息素的交缠融合就像完美的榫卯牢牢控制着两人。

Turing感觉自己要被欲望的火苗烧死了，她从未体验过这样的感觉——那种要命的快感似乎从她灵魂深处被压榨出来，自心口沿着血液传感到四肢百骸。Root在她口中跳过，强烈的信息素让她的身体颤抖，她甚至不知道为什么自己会那么做。她含吮着Root坚硬的火热，这对她太大了，她尽可能的不让自己的牙齿磕到，然后用舌尖毫无章法的舔舐。

 

“Turing.”

Root喊她，带着些小颤音，没有任何目的地呼唤她的名字。大概是Root觉得自己做的不错？Turing这么想。

Root粗重的喘息着，不时泄露出细微的呻吟，她的肿胀在柔软的唇舌的抚慰下更加坚挺。Turing甚至还捕捉到了Root情不自禁挺腰的动作，包括在她脑后轻微施力的手，这些都让Turing有种不可思议的满足感。

Turing不想去思虑自己的状况，快感疯狂地聚集在她身子里，尤其是在她的小腹和腿间横冲直撞，她的身子软的几乎将重心都压向了Root，液体不受控制的从腿间流出。她最不愿去思考的地方被空虚，难耐，奇异的麻痒感支配，这让她无可奈何地夹紧双腿随着自己吞吐Root的频率扭腰磨蹭。

但这都不及Root，都不及Root越来越难耐在她口中进出的动作更能让她欢愉。

她依然不敢抬头看她。

 

Root觉得自己可能小看了Turing，她简直会让人疯掉。Root死死地盯着她，尽力克制着自己不要弄伤她，可她却从不肯停下对Root意志力的挑衅。

她的舌头引领了Root所有的感官，Root抓着她的头发，后靠着门凝视着这张与自己一模一样的脸。Turing两颊泛着红，一贯温柔而冷清的眸子里全是要点燃她的欲火。

她艹过不少的Omega，却没有任何一个人像Turing这样，仅是简单的动作就足以掀翻她对自己自制力的强大自信。

她被Turing深埋进口中，甚至因为Turing前倾的身子而更进了一些，她低头看着Turing的脸上浮现状似痛苦的神态，轻声喊着她想要抽出。却没想到会被那么含吮着理所当然地变成抽插。Turing的动作似乎慢慢熟练了起来，她主动的吞吐着，尽可能的用舌头舔弄着…Root没法拒绝这个。

一切变得顺理成章，是Turing将她拽下了情欲的地狱，用生涩的动作将她狠狠的钉在快感的漩涡中，她开始无法自控的加快了自己的动作。她的火热碾压着Turing的舌头，肆无忌惮地在她口腔里进出，温湿的感觉和Turing牙齿不时无意地磨蹭都让她腰眼发软。

她听到Turing浅浅的呻吟着，跪坐在自己腿间，身上的职业正装七零八落，常年紧束的发髻被自己扯的松松散散——没有什么能比这更让人疯狂的。

Root甚至想不起自己到底持续这样的动作多久，她感觉快感奔涌向自己的下腹，她猛地想要推开Turing的脑袋，但几乎是同一时刻，她听到了Turing的一声轻呼。

Turing浑身绷紧，紧紧的抓着Root睡衣的下摆，还没来得及让Root退出她的口腔便已双腿发软坐在了地上，西装裤间深色的水渍毫无掩饰的向她昭告着Turing已经迎来了一次漂亮的高潮。

但这已经不足以阻止她的生理反应，准确来说，Turing那双含着水雾的眼睛让她甚至连推开她的动作都来不及完成就已经将自己释放在了Turing口中。

更糟糕的，她看到Turing喉咙动了动，几乎是毫不犹豫地咽了下去。

 

Turing快速的喘息着，高潮后的余韵让她还有些迷茫，她任由Root轻推着自己的脑袋把她从口中退出。人信息素的味道还在自己的口腔里弥漫着，腿间那大片大片的湿腻似乎是最可怕的事情。她的大脑用了整整一分钟来反映刚刚发生了什么，她甚至可以用余光瞟到，Root也有些惊讶——对于她就这么高潮了的这件事。

“I’m sorry that I...eh...you know.”

Root靠着门微眯着眼，似乎有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻尖。她绝对没想让Turing给自己做到这个地步，这有些太为难她了。

Turing被她半抱的着拉了起来，似乎到这个时候那双迷离的眼睛才重新聚焦回来，她微垂着头，视线似乎是落在自己的西裤上，然后手足无措的轻推着Root。她被自己刚刚的状态有些吓到了，这不是纯粹的生理快感造成的...实际来说，摩擦裤子那点微乎其微的快感根本就不足以让她变成这样。Turing显得更加焦虑，她张了张嘴，没说出一句话。咬咬牙拉开浴室门往书房走去，试图给Root解释一般小声嘟嘟囔囔着

“我...我这一波退了，去整理下还没弄好的文件。”

她不等Root开口便飞快的迈开步子走进书房搭上了锁。

 

——————————

记得回老福特给我留言和小红心哦——  
不和我说话下就被我吃掉啦


End file.
